


［飛唐］矛盾

by kafkacafe



Category: History 3 - Fandom, 圈套 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］矛盾

*History 3 圈套，唐毅x孟少飛  
*本想開自行車，結果中途換成跑車🤣  
*想了又想，還是不想粗暴那次成了他們的第一次😶

 

——

 

唐毅覺得孟少飛是個挺矛盾的存在。他可以跨坐在他腿上欲拒還迎地勾引他，但又會在自己脫他衣服時緊張得全身僵硬。他可以像小孩玩鬧似的把嘴邊的奶油蹭到他嘴上，卻又在接吻時情動得挺胯頂着他下身。

 

明明沒多少經驗，卻又不服輸地要奉陪到底，當來真的時候又緊張得要死，可是習慣了之後，卻又比誰都忠於自己的慾望。

 

真的純情又色氣，誘人得要命。

 

唐毅把孟少飛抵在牆上，低首吻着他的鎖骨，吞吐的氣息彷彿染上他的體溫，使他覺得全身變得滾燙。孟少飛撩起了他的上衣，粗糙的掌心沿着他的腹部撫摸，最後挑逗似的揉着他的胸肌。

 

唐毅笑着扯掉他的皮帶，解開他的褲頭，一直抵着自己的火熱也終於解放出來，他甚至看到他灰色的四角褲上有一片深色。他拉下他的內褲，勃起的性器就彈跳出來，頂着他的手心。他扶着他的頸側，繼續吻着他的喉結，偶爾用牙齒輕刮他白皙的皮膚，然後滿意地看着留在上面的嫣紅。

 

孟少飛難耐地抓住他的手按到自己身下，他如他所願地把那勃發的性器握在掌心，把流出的汁液一一塗抹在柱身，然後用拇指磨着他的前端，一下一下的把他折騰得全身發軟。

 

孟少飛靠在他胸前低喘，當他摩挲着他的硬挺，指腹撫過那突起的血管時，他感到他吐在自己胸前的氣息又重了一些，一呼一吸都烘得他心頭泛暖。

 

「唐毅，再快點......」孟少飛的嗓音渾厚，說話時有着一點點鼻音，有時候幾個音節黏在一起，總給人一種在撒嬌的感覺。唐毅低頭看着他眉頭輕皺的樣子，便加快了手中套弄的動作，卻見他的眉頭皺得更深，抓着自己前臂的五指也收得更緊。

 

孟少飛忽地抬頭湊上他的唇，像脫水的魚一樣索取着他的空氣，他手上的動作也毫不怠慢，幾下便扒下他的褲子，握住了他同樣勃發的性器，忽輕忽重地在擼動。

 

唐毅奪回主導權似的纏上他的舌尖，吸吮着他唇間的甜美，下身反復的刺激讓他發怔似的壓在他身上。他用空着的手撫着他輪廓分明的臉龐，拇指探進他微張的唇，越過他的牙齒，然後就被他的舌尖輕勾了一下，使他心頭也像被輕撓一下似的在悸動。

 

唐毅發狠似的咬住他的喉結，手中的動作近乎粗魯地擠壓着他快要滿溢的慾望。孟少飛也加快了套弄的速度，卻被他一把按住了手腕。

 

「不一起嗎，想和你一起。」孟少飛抵着他的額頭低語，氣息不穩地吐在他唇邊。唐毅對上他迷矇卻坦率的目光，為什麼他總是能這麼坦誠地面對一切，愛情、慾望，甚至仇恨，為什麼他總是能不顧一切地擊碎自己所有的顧慮？

 

「我想上你。」

 

孟少飛聞言瞪圓了眼睛，本來染上情慾的目光突然清澄了些，他以為他果然被嚇倒了，但他閃躲似的眨了眨眼，頃刻卻又微彎眼睛直視着自己，如此的堅定無畏。

 

「來啊，誰怕誰。」

 

*

 

孟少飛覺得唐毅也是個挺矛盾的存在。他平日老是板着臉，看着兇巴巴的，但只是一天找不到自己，電話和訊息就鋪天蓋地而來，那語氣最後還放軟得像是在哄他回家。還有，他平日會撩得很，還老是揶揄自己太嫩，可是當他以為這人是老司機時，卻發現他也並不是想像中的那麼經驗豐富。他不期然又想起自己向他表白時，他愣着被自己吻着的模樣，又好像現在，他都小心翼翼得讓人以為這是他的第一次了。

 

孟少飛坐在他腿上，雙腿在他腰後交疊，他埋首在他頸間喘着氣，耳根都紅透了。後方的擴張已經增至三根手指，但唐毅還是慢條斯理地抱着他，伴着潤滑劑反復開拓他的身體。

 

「唐毅，你到底做不做？」孟少飛按着他的肩頭，秉承着長痛不如短痛的精神，竟然握着他的硬挺抵着自己後方，想就這樣坐下去。唐毅連忙拍了拍他的屁股阻止他，卻換來他瞅着自己的幽怨目光。他好笑地抱着他的腰，戴上套子，便扶着自己的性器，慢慢地頂了進去。

 

他感到孟少飛倒抽了一口氣，然後一向話多的他只噤聲不語地趴在他肩上，額邊的汗水一一滑到他身上。緊窄的穴口緊緊地箍住他的前端，綿密的吸附感使他恨不得挺腰一下捅進去。但他只沿着他瘦得摸到一節節骨頭的脊椎撫摸，掌心揉過他的肩胛，掃過他的腰窩，耐心地安撫着他。

 

「少飛，放鬆點。」唐毅一邊親着他的耳朵，一邊小幅度地抽插，慢慢操開那過於緊窄的通道。雙唇又在他胸口流連，他反復用唇舌逗弄他小小的乳珠，用牙齒輕刮那逐漸挺立的敏感。孟少飛低哼着別鬧了，他卻依舊埋首他胸前，又舔又吸的，發出令人害羞的聲音。

 

孟少飛敏感得在發抖，使他體內也收縮似的吸了他幾下。唐毅覺得自己也忍到極限了，孟少飛卻突然伸手摸到他們相連的地方，難以置信地發現他還有一部分在外面。

 

「你沒事幹嘛這麼大？」他睜圓着眼睛抱怨，伴隨着輕喘的溫熱噴灑在他的耳際，唐毅握着他的腰，在他的驚呼下，一挺腰就抵至他的深處。終於全部進去了，他們鬆了口氣地抱着彼此，感受那有點漲痛，又有點令人安心的異樣感覺。

 

唐毅緩緩挺腰進出那柔軟得過分的禁地，濕滑的觸感緊纏着他，溫暖的包覆又讓他捨不得抽身。孟少飛被他慢騰騰的動作折磨得忍不住扭腰，結果當然惹來唐毅狠勁的抽插。

 

他緊緊地摟着唐毅的脖子，乏力地掛在他身上，發軟的身體隨着他頂弄的動作而載浮載沉。他還是覺得有點痛，那種身體被貫穿的鈍痛感還是不能忽略地反復折磨着他，但那每一下都抵在深處的清晰觸感卻又給予他不曾體驗的情慾，如暗湧一般不知何時會被淹沒的陌生感覺。他覺得身體被他撐漲到極限的同時，心裏一個屬於他的位置也毫無保留地由他進駐了。

 

「唐毅，唐毅......」孟少飛雙手捧着他的臉頰，靈動有神的眼睛依戀地注視着他，嘴邊輕喃的兩個音節彷彿在訴說着對自己滿溢的愛戀。唐毅對上他赤裸直白的目光，這個人總是這樣注視着自己，連他做給自己的生日蛋糕，上面的孟少飛也是一直注視着唐毅。他吻住了他飽滿的嘴唇，他原本以為這世上除了家人，沒有人再能給予自己這麼龐大，這麼溫暖的愛，可是他卻遇見了這個人，這個說他只是喜歡唐毅，就是這麼簡單的孟少飛。

 

他反復頂弄讓孟少飛失聲低吟的位置，絕頂的快感使他硬是破開一層層的窒礙，準確無誤地衝撞他的敏感點。孟少飛的性器硬得發燙，一直抵在他的腹肌磨蹭，還可憐兮兮地流着透明的汁液。唐毅抱着他的背，翻身把他壓在床上，抬起他雙腿，大開大合地操幹起來。

 

孟少飛低啞的呻吟，身體碰撞的黏答水聲，一一與快感衝擊着他的感官。他一邊套弄他的硬挺，一邊進出他又軟又熱的身體，層層累積的快感終於讓他們釋放出來。他失神地湊到孟少飛的頸間，耳鬢廝磨之際吻着他的耳骨、他的臉頰，然後他感到他抬手抱住了自己，就像是完完全全用自己包覆着他，包括他的脆弱、他的猶豫、他的愛和他的恨。

 

相連的身體，連起伏的脈動也是同步的，唐毅用力地回抱着他。這個總是護着自己，說要一直陪着自己，不讓自己孤單，說他已經無藥可救了，說他好喜歡好喜歡自己的人，他又該怎樣對他訴說自己的感情呢？

 

「少飛......」是不是有天自己不恨了，就能好好愛他呢？他把額頭靠在他懷裏，聽着他逐漸平服的心跳，然後閉上了濕潤的眼睛。

 

完

 

——

 

#糟了，看了鈞浩一些作品，我又開始想寫水仙了🤦🤦🤦

 

##看畢第15集，我對自己開的車感到有點崩潰🤦 唐毅你大概有着一顆初戀的少女心，但沒關係，我能寫出唐攻，我就能讓我家飛飛攻回來（？）🤣🤣🤣


End file.
